


Mirror, mirror

by azziria



Series: Firestarter [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny and a mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> More possessive!Steve. And seriously, who needs a plot anyway?

”Look in the mirror, Danny. Look at yourself.”

The long mirror shows him just what he always sees: a shortish blond guy, not bad looking and in good shape, flat stomach, broad across the shoulders, carrying a fair bit of muscle, and, hey, despite the long day the hair is _class_. His tie is a bit askew, his shirt crumpled from the hours spent sitting in the car, and he looks a little tired, about right for the end of a long week. He’s not unhappy with what he sees, but it’s nothing special, it’s just… him.

”I want you to see what I see, Danny.” Steve’s standing behind him, just in the shadows, his eyes are dark, and his voice… his voice sends a shiver down Danny’s spine.

”Take your tie off.” It’s a command, not a request, they’re off the clock now and Danny is Steve’s for the night, to do with as he pleases, as it pleases Danny to let him do. He pulls the tie from his collar, uncertain what Steve wants from him. “Drop it,” so he does, letting it slip from his fingers in a quiet whisper of silk.

”Now the shirt.” He starts at the top, undoing each button slowly, keeping his eyes on Steve’s in the mirror. When he’s done he lets his hands drop, and Steve slips the shirt from his shoulders, letting his fingers brush over the skin of Danny’s biceps as he does so, raising goosebumps. Danny’s nipples stiffen in the sudden breath of cooler air, and he straightens a little, pulls his shoulders back and tips his head back slightly. He feels Steve’s fingers at his neck, Steve’s lips against his ear, “Look at yourself, Danny. So beautiful, hidden away under all those layers, just waiting for me to strip you...”

Steve’s hands slide to his hips, fingers tucking just inside the waistband of his pants. “Take these off, I want you naked” and Danny swallows, mouth suddenly dry as his fingers fumble with his belt buckle. He frees the belt, unbuttons and unzips and steps out of his pants, letting Steve kick them away, stands there in his boxers.

”Naked, Danny,” Steve’s voice is insistent, so he slips the boxers down and off, and blushes as he does so, because he’s hard already, cock springing free. He’s naked, and hard, and Steve’s still fully clothed behind him in the shadows. He feels Steve draw a breath, feels his fingers tighten on his hips, and then ”Touch yourself. Make it slow,“ and what he hears in Steve’s voice sends another shiver through him. He takes himself in hand, fingers curling lightly around his cock, and jacks himself, palm sliding along his length, eyes still on Steve’s in the mirror, and the hunger he sees there takes his breath away. He can feel Steve pressed up against him now, can feel that Steve’s hot and hard too, through the material of his cargoes. “Look at yourself, Danny, so fucking gorgeous, all hard for me, touching yourself for me, all for me, all mine…” and now Steve is stripping off his own shirt, unbuttoning his cargoes and stepping out of them, kicking them after Danny’s khakis, until he’s naked too.

He’s got something in his hand, lube, Danny thinks, because Steve nudges his legs apart with his thigh and his fingers are cool and wet against Danny, pushing into him and slicking him up, first one finger and then two, thorough, as Steve always is with Danny. Then “Come here,” a low, rough command as Steve lowers himself onto the chair behind him, pulling Danny backwards until Danny’s straddling his thighs, the stretch almost uncomfortable. Steve’s got his cock in position, the head nudging against Danny’s hole, tantalizing, teasing, and Danny _wants_ it, wants it so badly, knows better than to move without permission... “Come on, Danny, that’s it, want to see you,” and Steve hands are heavy on his hips, working him firmly, inexorably down onto his cock, down and down until he’s seated deep, stretching Danny wide and full, and fuck, that feels so good, Danny can’t help himself, rocks forward slightly to get the angle just so, shuts his eyes and bites back a whimper at the jolt of pleasure that hits as he finds the spot, rocks again until Steve’s fingers tighten and hold him still.

”Eyes open, Danny,” another order, with a bite to it this time, Steve will have what he wants, and they both know it. “I told you to look in the mirror. I want you to see yourself, to see what I see.”

So Danny looks, but what he sees... what he sees he doesn’t recognise, what he sees is strange and unknown, a world away from the Danny he knows, the responsible detective, the Danny who drives within the speed limit, who re-does Steve’s paperwork, who picks Gracie up from school and cooks her mac and cheese, the down-to-earth, hardworking, everyday Danny... this Danny is a wanton, sexual creature, spread out and on display, pinned by Steve’s hands and Steve’s cock, held there for Steve’s pleasure, and fuck that’s hot.

Steve’s hands leave his hips, one hand moving broad across his belly and upwards, pulling him in to Steve’s chest, finger and thumb rolling a nipple with a sharp pinch that makes him gasp and squirm on Steve’s cock, the other hand sliding down to tangle with Danny’s own fingers, firm and insistent as he guides Danny’s hand, ups the tempo. “Come on, Danny, that’s it, that’s good, want you to come for me, want you to watch yourself come for me,” and he’s not going to last long, can feel it building, tries to hold on, to wait for permission, until Steve says “Now, Danny, come for me now” and he lets go, coming hot and wet across his own stomach, feeling Steve groan against his back as he does so. Steve drags his hand up across Danny’s abs, fingers smearing across the stickiness there, fingertips pressing insistently against Danny’s lips until he opens his mouth and sucks them in, tasting himself on Steve’s skin. “That’s it, Danny, taste yourself, see how good you taste,” and Danny’s watching himself, watching this other Danny, the one with the sheen of sweat and the wide-blown pupils who is sucking his own come off another man’s fingers, and fuck...

“Fuck, Danny, so hot,” Steve’s voice has a hint of breathlessness now, and he’s moving, surging up from the chair, sliding out of Danny and pushing him down onto his hands and knees in front of the mirror. Steve’s kneeling behind him, lining himself up, and Danny drops his head, panting, he’s just come and he’s almost too sensitive but this is _Steve_ , and this is what Steve wants, what Steve needs, and right now he’ll give Steve anything he asks for. He squeezes his eyes shut, gasps as Steve thrusts home and then again as Steve’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling his head back and up. “I said _watch_ , Danny!” and Steve’s voice is a rough demanding growl that Danny knows better than to disobey, so he focuses on the mirror, watches himself arch his spine and rock back to meet Steve’s thrusts, fucking himself on Steve’s cock, giving himself over totally to Steve, and fuck if it isn’t one of the hottest things he’s ever seen in his life. Steve fucks into him again, once, twice, three times, hard, deep and brutal, and then he’s tensing up, pulling out, and spilling across Danny’s back and ass, striping his skin with come.

Steve rocks back on his heels, palms sliding over Danny, working the stickiness into Danny’s skin with his fingers, a look of fierce concentration on his face, before pulling Danny back and up against him. Danny can feel his heart beating hard, almost as hard as his own, and Steve’s breathing is harsh against his ear. “Mine,“ he says, low and rough, “Did you see, Danny? Mine,” and Danny feels how tightly Steve is holding him, how much Steve needs this, and smiles as he twists round to find Steve’s lips. “Yeah, babe,” he says, “All yours,” and kisses him.


End file.
